


Clumsy Hands

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "wholesome", Crushing, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Inexperienced, Pre-Time Skip, Sexual Tension, Very Inexperienced Annette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: Annette really appreciates Ashe helping her out after each battle. However once they've gotten their intermediate class qualifications, she finds out that Ashe really likes her new mage outfit, and things spiral from there.NOTE: Underage is used as a tag, as this fic is before the time skip! There are no spoilers in here though :)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 36





	Clumsy Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ashe and Annette so much... they're so cute...

It was a fact that Annette was often a bit clumsy. Tripping over air, mistakenly adding too much salt to dishes, breaking plates at lunch… The list of her klutzy mistakes went on, and the Blue Lions often joked about how she could find a way to break the unbreakable, in a good-natured way of course. Annette didn’t mind– her classmates were kind to her, and her dexterity was the least of their concerns during mock battles and missions. This was mostly due to Ashe.

Ashe, one of the more timid Blue Lions, was often by her side during missions, and he seemed to always be there when she needed help. Armed with bandages and a kind smile, he would make sure she wasn’t hurt after each skirmish. They’d developed a warm friendship, and Annette started to look forward to each battle, even as things became more tense in the monastery. So long as Ashe was by her side, she would be okay…

It soon became apparent that Ashe wanted to revise outside of class with her, which she heartily agreed to. He wanted to learn rudimentary white magic, “so that if you get seriously wounded, I can help!” which made Annette feel warm inside. They spent weeks together, Annette teaching him the basics, and by the time their next mission rolled around, he could heal some of her more superficial wounds after the battle.

“Is that… alright?” Ashe said, looking at Annette’s hand, which had previously had a gash going down it, and now was unblemished. “I mean… does it feel okay?”

Annette flexed her hand, wiggled her fingers, and laughed as her hand acted normally. “Yes! Thanks Ashe, this is great! You’re doing amazing.”

Ashe beamed, and took her hand as she giggled, excited for her friend. The look he’d given her as their eyes locked made her heart leap, and as she took his free hand in hers, she felt her cheeks start to redden.

He’s an utterly devoted friend, she thought to herself as Ashe’s cheeks reddened in kind, and his hand started to shake. Utterly devoted.

When it came time for class certifications that following weekend, the two spent copious amounts of time studying in the library before their exams, and they passed with flying colours– Annette as a mage, Ashe as an archer.

As Ashe was in his exam, Annette was in her room, admiring her new class outfit that all the mages were given. The dress clung to her body, and as she moved, the skirt moved with her, swishing as she spun from side to side. She did a few test moves, and found she enjoyed the feeling of the robe against her, and the odd tingles it sent down her body. There was only one issue– her smallclothes. They felt as if they pushed against the fabric, and she could see an outline around her chest and hips. No matter… She quickly removed the dress, and then her modest bindings and underwear. She put the dress back on, and felt a sense of freedom as the tingles from earlier returned, and her body warmed. This _should_ help her to cast more accurately, she pondered, oblivious to the other reason for her ‘tingles’ and the telltale nubs showing through her dress.

She figured Ashe was surely done, and decided to wait for him in the courtyard outside their common room. She set out, and immediately discovered she loved the feeling of walking around in her new robes. The breeze seemed to caress her body, and a gentle chill snaked its way up her legs and onto her… She blushed as she realised her privates felt cold, but… strangely good? Her body seemed to enjoy the chill, and as she caught sight of Ashe leaving the Blue Lions common room in his new Archer clothing, her body heated up. Ashe!

She started running towards him, and the combination of the cold plus her heat was enough to distract her, and her foot caught on one of the tiles. Her body flew forward, but before it could hit the ground she found herself in Ashe’s arms.

The first thing she noticed was that although Ashe hadn’t run very fast to catch her, his breathing was shallow, and his hands on her felt as if they were burning holes through her robes. The next thing was that he was awfully warm, and that his cheeks were heating up rather quickly. Perhaps his exam was difficult, Annette pondered, which is fair, even though he had a high chance of passing… Huh!

They stayed there, Annette wholly leaning on Ashe, who was in an awkward kneeling-squatting position, for what felt like an instant and an eternity at the same time.

“Annette…” Ashe started, and stopped. Annette looked up at him properly, her face inches from his, and Ashe gently put her down and sat next to her silently, his mouth parted in an ‘o’ shape. He seemed to be conflicted, and as he slowly took a long look down Annette’s body, she felt the heat from before starting to center itself in her stomach. His eyes seemed to gaze over every part of her body, which the dress was clinging to, before they settled on her already-hard nubs and the natural curve of her breast which, Annette realised slowly, was definitely not as hidden as it would have been if she was wearing her bindings. Her cheeks reddened, and Ashe struggled not to stare as he brought his eyes back up to hers.

“A- Annette… I… I take it your exam went well?” His lips were still parted, and Annette found herself looking at them as he tried to form words. They were slightly dry, but they looked pink against the hue of his cheeks. She felt an unfamiliar urge inside herself to kiss them, but quelled it as she replied to him.

“Yeah! I’m a mage now!” Annette grinned at him, and Ashe returned it. There was an odd tension between them, and Ashe took the opportunity to swallow as Annette continued. “I passed with flying colours, the professor said, and I’m on track to get even better at reason!”

“That’s amazing, Annette!” Ashe looked happy for her, but awkward as his eyes kept flitting down to her breasts, which made him go redder. “I… I’m an archer now, which is great! I mean… all our study must have worked, right?”

“Yes! It must’ve.” Annette could feel heat start to come from between her legs, and she adjusted herself so that she could put her thighs together to calm it. Goddess help her… what was this? “I’m proud of you!”

“And I’m proud of you.” Annette quickly looked at his new clothing, and admired the handiwork of it as she continued. “We should celebrate!”

Ashe swallowed again, taking the opportunity to look down her body (she noticed, as his breathing seemed to deepen), and nodded. “That’d be great! Where… would you want to meet?”

“Hmm… I don’t think the library would be the best place, honestly…” Annette leaned back a bit to try and think, which caused Ashe to gently hiss under his breath. Her breasts were pointing in the air, and she quickly realised what effect it was having on Ashe… but she wasn’t sure why she was enjoying his panting. Her privates were getting warmer and warmer, and as Ashe traced each curve of her breasts with his eyes she wanted to do nothing more than kiss him, touch him, have him touch her…

They were quiet as Annette lost her train of thought, and Ashe’s panting got heavier. “What were we talking about?”

“Uh!” Ashe’s eyes quickly met hers, embarrassed. “I… forgot… but something about celebrating our certification exams?”

“Oh, yeah!” Annette grinned, and Ashe grinned back, his mind clearly elsewhere. She tried desperately to think of a good suggestion, before falling back on the tried-and-true Byleth technique. “We could have tea together?”

“Sounds great!” Ashe relaxed, and Annette giggled. “When should we meet?”

“Tonight, maybe? After dinner?” Ashe nodded, and Annette smiled at him. “In the courtyard?”

“That sounds great! See you then?”

“Yes!” Annette got herself up, and Ashe stayed in his awkward position as she stretched out, enjoying the look on his face as he eyed her nipples straining inside her dress. She was enjoying this _far_ too much. “Are you alright?”

“Uh… cramp?” Ashe paused, and Annette frowned as she calmed herself. He sounds uncertain… but I should offer help, she thought to herself, just in case he pulled something while helping me.

“Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” The look that passed across Ashe’s face was unreadable, but the red at the tips of his ears betrayed his embarrassment. Annette wasn’t sure what was passing through her head, but all she knew was that she didn’t really want to leave him yet, and he didn’t want her to leave him either.

Ashe was quiet for a second, and then nodded, hesitantly. Annette got her arms and put them around him to pull him up, and as she pulled him up she felt something poking against Ashe’s pants. She quickly looked down, and realised he was… well…

Annette wasn’t the _most_ sheltered student at Garreg Mach, but she was surprised that Ashe’s… manhood… was quite that… prominent. To be fair, she had been purposely trying to get a reaction out of him with her breasts, but that was surely not the cause… right? His body was against her, against her breasts, and it definitely felt nice, even if she was a bit worried about his growing erection.

It throbbed against her leg, and the wave of warmth that cascaded through her body nearly made her fall down, but Ashe’s arms seemed to wrap around her instinctively. She was certain he didn’t have a cramp, and so leaned into him as Ashe’s hands settled on the small of her back. His breathing seemed to hitch, and she could feel his hands hesitate on the edge between her back and arse, as if they wanted nothing more than to cup her where they most definitely shouldn’t. His manhood was pressing against the bottom of her stomach, and she gently tested the waters of what was acceptable by pushing her tummy into his bulge. The soft groan Ashe let out by her ear made her tingle, and she could feel her breathing deepen as his hands started to stroke her back.

Neither of them wanted to move. Annette gently made a rocking motion into his erection, and Ashe let loose a heady gasp as she pushed into him harder. His right hand shifted to her hip as he instinctively pressed his hard-on into her, before stopping hurriedly.

“Fuck, Annette… not here…” Ashe’s voice was breathy, and it made Annette’s body tingle. “My room… we can do that there…”

Annette suddenly realised she really liked it when Ashe said her name like that. She really liked it when his eyes were undressing her in her tight mage dress. She reeeeally liked it when he throbbed against her even though he shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t be against her like this.

“Yes please…” Annette pulled away from him, and Ashe looked even more breathless than he had before. His eyes instinctively looked down at her breasts, but then looked back up at her, lustfully and naively. She took one of his hands, and they quickly started walking to his room. They ignored everyone walking past, caught up in their arousal, and as soon as they were safely in the corridor where Ashe’s room was, he pulled her into him.

“Annette… please tell me… do you want me?” His pupils were dilating furiously, and his voice was ragged. “Please…”

Annette had some idea of what sex was, and what it entailed, but she admittedly had no experience outside of Mercie’s steamy romance novels. Aside from “rock hard members” and “wet pussies” she had no idea what she was supposed to be looking for, or doing, but all she knew was that she wanted to feel him rubbing against her again.

“I… Ashe…” Annette felt herself going weak, and she knew that even though they weren’t in his room she wanted to tear off her new dress and his intricate clothing, and feel him against her. “Yes…”

His lips met hers quickly, and she tilted her head to the side as Ashe pressed her up against the wall and slid his hands down her body. Her hands were in his hair and on his cheek, but the hand on his cheek slid down to his side as Ashe stroked her arse over her dress. The fire in her body began to catch alight as they kissed heavily, yet ineptly, causing Annette to be aroused beyond measure. She instinctively spread her legs (not very far, given her dress) and Ashe groaned as his erection found her privates. She felt herself gasping for air as they parted, and as Ashe pulled her into his room and shut the door, she immediately went in to kiss him again. His hands roamed, and soon he was kneading her breast and hiking up her skirt with the other hand. Once she was able to, she spread her legs apart completely, and Ashe wasted no time in putting his hard-on against her aching privates. She could feel her wetness against his leggings, and she was sure he could feel it too… He had to, she was burning with lust.

When they parted, they spent a moment looking into each other’s eyes, Ashe’s erection throbbing against her in the silence.

“Annette… I didn’t know you felt this way about me…”

Annette thought back to all of Ashe’s kind acts throughout their time at the monastery, and suddenly realised that he wasn’t only acting out of friendship, but out of a crush. She giggled, and Ashe frowned, until she gave him a warm smile.

“To be honest? I didn’t know, until you held me…” And even now, she realised she’d been incredibly dense. She knew she liked him, but she didn’t know she… liked him.

“Really?” Ashe smiled. “Better late than never…” He quickly took a look down her body, and paused when he saw her ginger snatch. “Goddess… I never thought you’d… you know… ever like me like that…”

“You’re so kind Ashe, and I… I like the way you look after me.” She gently rocked her hips against him, and Ashe groaned. “I like the way you feel against me too…”

“Same here…” Ashe leaned into her and sighed as they started a rhythm. “I… would it be overstepping to say I’ve wanted this for a long time? I… never thought that it’d happen though…” Annette sighed as his erection shifted to a spot that made her head spin, and he continued, breathlessly. “I… kind of dreamed of you… uh…” He took his hands off her to start taking off his clothing, and she giggled. “I dreamed of you with my… oh… sorry… I feel embarrassed to say…”

“Hehe, you can say it!” Annette said encouragingly, her body tingling at the knowledge Ashe had fantasised about her… This was so much better than Mercie’s romance novels, especially since the book couldn’t give her tingles like Ashe could…

“I…” His voice dropped as he leaned into Annette’s ear, and the closeness made her body tingle. “I dreamed of you touching my dick with your mouth, and sucking on it…”

“Oh…” Annette had read about that in Mercie’s novel, but she’d wondered how it would work. “I’ve never done that before…”

“Neither! I mean… I’ve never had someone do that to me before.” Annette kissed him, and Ashe wrangled the top half of his archer garb off, so that all that remained were his leggings and boots. They parted, and Annette felt a rush of adrenaline at feeling his cock straining against of the fabric. She continued her grinding as Ashe pulled her in closer to him, and as she felt her body starting to tense up in an unfamiliar way, she leaned in to kiss him again. He ground against her in a stronger way, and it… she wasn’t sure how to put it, but it felt different to her. She gasped into Ashe’s mouth, and he pulled her into the kiss deeper. Her grinding started to get more fevered, and as Ashe picked up the pace she felt herself making small noises in his mouth.

“Mmm! Mmmm! Aaah, Ashe…” She parted from him as she focused on the feeling of his erection against her body. “More… more… please…”

“Of course!” He obliged, pushing in deeper to her, and she could feel her legs tighten. “Is that…”

“Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop” Annette said breathlessly. Her hips moved of their own accord, and she gasped as she could feel a wave of pleasure overcoming her. Ashe took one of her hard nipples into his hand through her dress, and as he started to rub it between his fingers, she squealed as it sent her over the edge. “Don’t! Stop! Ashe!” He tugged harder as she let out a high-pitched noise, and her body seemed to go soft as she returned from her orgasm, leaning into him. “Oh… by the Goddess…”

“Annette…” Ashe’s mouth was hanging open, and his face showed a mixture of curiosity, concern, and arousal, more so the latter than anything else if Annette was being honest. His cock burned at her entrance, and her nipple ached against his fingers.

“I don’t know what that was… it was so nice…” Annette collapsed into Ashe’s arms, and relished the feeling of his heartbeat through his chest.

“You came…” Ashe grinned, moving his hands to stroke her back. “Do you want to… sit down?”

“Yes… yes please…” She struggled to walk over, but Ashe walked Annette to his bed, guiding Annette to it. “I… can’t really walk.”

“Have you ever… had that happen before?” They lay down next to each other, looking into each other’s eyes giddily.

“I’ve… heard about it, but Merci– I thought that you’re supposed to come with it feeling like fireworks…” Annette then frowned.

“It doesn’t always,” Ashe said shyly. “I’ve never… I’ve never felt it like that before.”

“Oh?” Annette pursed her lips. “Is it… can it be… kind of like a wave?”

“It’s different for everyone,” Ashe said slightly nervously. “For me, it feels like I’m jumping into a cold river on a hot day…”

“Interesting!” Annette giggled, and Ashe brushed a stray hair off her face. “Can we… do it again?” Her privates ached, but her mind was on Ashe’s erection, occasionally throbbing whenever he sneaked a peek at her breasts.

“Yes…” Before Ashe could finish talking, Annette captured his lips in a kiss as she gently massaged his shoulders. His hands slipped across her still-clothed body, and as he put a leg between hers, she took one of her hands and put it on his hard-on. Ashe groaned into her mouth, and she started massaging it with her hand as he gently rocked his hips into her hand.

It felt different to anything she’d ever felt before, and she did her best to explore it without hurting him. It felt soft but hard at the same time, and when she got to the top of it, it’d throb. She’d remembered Ashe saying he wanted her mouth on it, but she wanted to have an idea of what she was getting into first, and it wasn’t as if he wasn’t liking her touching him…

Ashe pulled away from her lips, and fingered the edge of her dress. “Your… do you mind?” Annette giggled, and lifted up her arms. As Ashe pulled up her dress, Annette felt her privates dampen as Ashe started kissing up each inch of exposed skin, every sensation going straight to her clit. Once her breasts had come free, he groaned, and Annette blushed as he took them into his mouth.

She had no idea her breasts could feel so good, but Ashe’s mouth was playing with her nipples and sending pleasure straight to her clitoris. Between stroking Ashe’s tent and pushing Ashe onto her breasts, she found her body starting to warm up again, and she wondered how to make him feel good. She threw her dress into the corner of the room, and immediately started touching his hard-on, which now seemed painfully large. Slipping her hand under his leggings, she squeezed his cock, and Ashe groaned as he started grinding on her hand again.

There was too much clothing in the way, she decided, and as she pulled down his leggings, his smallclothes covered cock popped out. It was big enough to press against her from where he was, and she wondered if it would all fit in her mouth. … Would it?

“Annie…” Ashe groaned, his mouth off her breast for the moment, “I’ll tell you what to do if you… if you want to…”

“I do!” Annette pried herself off him, much to her internal disappointment, and slid down the bed, pressing a kiss to the clothed head of his cock. He hissed, and she tentatively stuck out her tongue. His smallclothes tasted of, well, linen, but Ashe’s deep breaths suggested it was feeling good for him. She took another nervous lick, and then took the tip of it into her mouth. It was making her mouth dry, but Ashe started to groan. She tried to take more in, but the smallclothes were getting in the way.

“Is it okay if I take your smallclothes off?” Ashe nodded, eyes filled with want, and Annette hooked her fingers into the waist, and pulled them down. They caught on the head of his cock, but once they were off, Annette’s eyes widened.

“Have you ever seen one before?” Ashe asked, looking at her expression.

“No… but it’s… it’s kind of like a mushroom?” Annette gave it a small kiss, and Ashe groaned. “Tell me if it feels good, okay?” She gave it another kiss, and then gently sucked on the tip.

“It feels really good…” Ashe’s hands went to the back of Annette’s head, and she took this as her cue to start licking up and down his cock. Sure, it was a bit dry, but after a few licks up and down it was starting to feel easier to lick. “Can you try… putting it in your mouth?”

Annette gently put her lips around the tip, and with Ashe’s hands as a guide, started taking it into her mouth. She was surprised at how easily it went into her mouth, but she was more shocked at the sounds Ashe was making. Maybe this was how she sounded earlier, but it was a lot different hearing it from Ashe…

“Annie, ah…” She was developing a rhythm in her sucking, up and down, up and down, and Ashe was grinding onto her face. His silver bush was hitting her nose every so often, but Annette found she wasn’t minding too much. Not when he was… making those noises…

She found she could take him deeper if she wanted to, and soon she found herself at the base of his cock, his tip brushing against her throat, and his hands embedded in her hair.

“Annie… fuck… please…” She made a half-choking sound, and Ashe groaned as she felt her mouth salivate all over him. “Fuck…”

“Mmmm…” Annette pulled herself off, leaving a trail of saliva from her mouth to the tip of his cock, and added, “It doesn’t feel too bad!”

“It feels really good… can you do it again?” Annette nodded, and began sucking on Ashe again. Up, down, slowly up, slowly down, up, into her throat… Ashe moaned as she made little choking noises, and as she pulled herself off him, his cock throbbed in her mouth. “Aaaaah…”

She got into a rhythm, one which Ashe enjoyed greatly, but as she sucked on his cock, she also played with herself. One hand on her breasts, squeezing her nipples and running her fingernails across her mounds, the other hand on her privates, working out what made her feel so good before. Every squeeze of her nipples sent warmth to her privates, and every rub of her clitoris made her moan onto Ashe’s cock. The combined pleasure was almost too much for her to handle, but it didn’t stop her from sucking– in fact, her constant moans were affecting Ashe.

“Annie… please… can I do something?” Annette lifted herself off his cock, and he sat up. “Can I… pleasure you?”

“Do you want to right now?” Annette gave him a surprised look, and Ashe laughed.

“It’s cute watching you touch yourself, but… I want to touch you too.” He kissed her, and Annette was hit by a wave of dizziness. He was so sweet… Leaning into him, she deepened their kiss, and slid her hand down to his cock, stroking up and down it. His hand responded in kind, finding her clitoris and lightly rubbing circles on it. Annette’s legs shook at the light yet overwhelming touch, and Ashe used his other hand to hold her steady as his circles sped up.

Annette felt his tongue gently lap at the edge of her mouth, and she opened it to let it in. The combined feelings… they were stoking a fire within her that she didn’t even know existed, and she started stroking Ashe faster. A drop of precum landed on her hand, and it only spurred her on.

Ashe pulled away soon after, gasping, “Fa– faster… Annie… faster…”

Annette moved her hand up and down his cock faster, and Ashe groaned. “Is that good?”

“Yes…” Ashe grunted, deeper than she’d ever heard him before, and started rubbing her faster. “Fuck…”

Annette stroked faster, spitting on her other hand to make it slicker, and used both of her hands to get him off. Ashe grunted and groaned as Annette went faster, and soon she noticed he was rubbing her more intensely.

“Aaaah, Ashe! Aaaah, if you keep going like that…” Annette’s legs shook as Ashe’s hand started vibrating on her clit.

“Don’t stop Annie, please…” Annette did not. She went faster and faster, and Ashe grunted as he started to slow down. “I’m going to… ugh…”

“Come for me, Ashe… come on me, Ashe…”

“Annette, fuck… Fuck… Fuck!” Ashe’s eyes squeezed shut, and a burst of seed exploded from his cock. “Aaaaaaah…” Shot after shot of semen came out, and ropes of it landed on Annette’s body. “Annie… fuck…” His eyes opened slowly, and he groaned as Annette could see he saw the come on Annette’s body. It had covered her ginger bush in creamy streaks, and a few ropes had landed on her thighs.

“Are you alright?” Annette put her hand on his cheek, where he was burning bright red. “Is that normal?”

“I… normally don’t come that much, but… it felt really nice…” Ashe kissed Annette’s lips gently, and added, “in any case, there’s something else I was wanting to do.” He gently pushed Annette back onto the bed, and then positioned his head between her legs. “You.” He went completely red.

“Ashe…” Before Annette could finish speaking, his lips kissed her clitoris, and she sighed. “Oh…”

Ashe was inexperienced, but what he lacked in technique he made up for in vigour. His fingers slid across her entrance, gently rubbing her, while his mouth was focused on pleasuring her clit. As he started licking her clit, she could feel her body starting to tense immediately as his tongue slipped up and down in a figure-eight movement.

“Thaaaat feels so different tooooooo your haaaaaaand…” Annette groaned as Ashe started to speed up. “That feels so nice…”

“Good!” Ashe began to flick his tongue up and down, sending shivers up Annette’s privates. As he sped up, Annette’s breaths started to shallow as his fingers started fucking her, gently at first, but then fast. Soon, Annette’s body was lost in a haze of tongue, suction, and fingers, all stimulating her, pushing her to her limits. Every time one sensation seemed to die down, another one would rise up to take its place, and it was wholly unpredictable. Her hand started playing with her nipples, adding an extra factor to Ashe’s touch, until she felt a telltale crest coming up her rib-cage and through her body.

“Ashe, I’m, aah,” she started, but as her orgasm started to take over every nerve in her body, she could only squeal. Her voice started rising in pitch with every lick, and Ashe took this as his cue to fuck her faster. “Ashe! Ashe! Eeek!” With each lick of her clitoris, she could feel her body winding up a bit further, and as Ashe started bending his fingers inside her, she felt her orgasm crashing over her.

It felt so different, with her mind seeming to disappear, and her body floating, but when it hit her she was only aware of herself screaming, and Ashe’s tongue lapping at her clit frantically. She could feel her body squirting _something_ at him, but it was so pleasurable, so incredible, so, so so much.

It wasn’t until she could feel Ashe stop that she could talk. “Ashe…” Once she was able to open her eyes, she saw Ashe grinning across from her with a big smile on his face. “By the Goddess…”

“You came so much…” Ashe grinned, and scooted up to her. “I didn’t know… I didn’t know that was possible…”

“It felt so good, Ashe!” She giggled, and Ashe grinned at her tiredly. “I want to do it again, but I feel so tired…”

Ashe laughed. “Same here, so… should we rest?”

“Yeah!” Annette curled up to him, and gently kissed him. Ashe returned it gently, stroking her shoulders, and she pulled herself in closer to him. When they parted, Annette rested her hands on his hips and whispered, “I really want to do this again though.”

“Same here,” Ashe said in agreement. “I’ve never… I never would’ve thought you’d like me like this.”

“Well… here I am!” Annette giggled, and Ashe planted a kiss on her forehead. “We’re still on for tea tonight?”

“I don’t really want today to be over, so yes please…” Ashe smiled warmly at Annette, taking her hands in his, and squeezing them. “But before then, more kisses?”

“More kisses!” She leaned in to kiss him again, and sighed when their lips met. If they even made it to tea, it’d be a miracle, but that’s okay, she reasoned. He likes you, you like him, and you both came a lot… Of course you both need a break!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first foray into nsfw fic! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, and I hope you're having a great day!


End file.
